


Cover for "Selfies from the Underground" by eleveninches

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/110646445522/marvel-covers-selfies-from-the-underground-2k">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Selfies from the Underground" by eleveninches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Selfies from the Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430413) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/110646445522/marvel-covers-selfies-from-the-underground-2k)


End file.
